pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Froggie06855
'''Froggie06855 (generally just nicknamed froggie) is a relatively new user who joined in 2014. Moslty known by his level series "Super Mario 2D World" and by welcoming some new users. He's also known by his well designed profiles and nearly always having orchestrated music that is generally well liked (to the point of being nominated on "Best profile" on the 2014 PG Awards without his knowledge). He helps new users by providing them music and makes friends at a very quick rate having half of 100 in under 6 month's. He took an unannounced 2 month hiatus at one point, due to personal reason making many to believe he left, but returned a few week's ago. Activity Level and series Super Mario 2D World * Concept: 'The idea was influenced by the positive distinct Super Mario 3D World left, but a game like that couldn't be easily replicated so it was just decided that the level design and for the most part music would be from that game are heavily inspired by such. However ideas began to pop into Froggie06855 head and the level went from a redesign to an original game. * '''Main Levels: ' ** '''Super Mario 2D World - World A - 1 (Super Three Tree Land): ''The starting level which was initially very easy and basic until being revisited by Froggie06855 i which scenery and game play was improved as well as the difficulty being increased to "Middle". The level is your run of a mill grass starter (though much diffuclt) with plenty of secrets and shortcuts and is very speedrun friendly. The second half of the level is a harder auto scrolling level. This is one of the very few levels to be put in the "Good Section." It's also "''Super Mario 2D World" viewed and most rated level. ** Super Mario 2D World - World A - 2 (Super Hoping Hill): ''This level is a bit more easier and creative then that of the last level. This level also introduces what would later become a recurring element in 2D World POW Blocks (The last level only used it to access a secret). Like it's predecessor it also contains a few auto scrolling parts. This level was also revised, but not to such an extent of ''Super Three Tree Land. This level is notable for being the easiest level in the series and for also being put in the "Good Section" though still scoring higher then that of it's predecessor. ** Super Mario 2D World - World A - 3 (Up,Up And Up): ''As the title implies the level is one of the 2 levels two be auto scrolling up. However only half the level is auto scrolling, but the game play still requires the player to go up. While more harder the previous two to the point it is actually rated "Hard" it's not the hardest level in the series. This also the first level to fully implement the POW Block as in an entire gameplay around it. Despite being rated an 88 much later after moving time this level was put in the Good Section. ** '''Super Mario 2D World - World A - ♛' (Super Boom Boom Castle): ''As of currently this level is the hardest level in the series and is rated "Extreme", due to it. This level introduces Bowser as well, but this is only a cameo and is meant to be ignored. The level ends with a one on one with Boom Boom. The level contains alot of hazerouds and on top of such rarely gives power ups so for the most part the player will be playing as small Mario. This level discorages speed and more on timing. One thing to note is that this is the only level to be in the "Best Section" in world A. ** '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - 1' (Super New Yoshi Island): '' ** '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - 2' (Super Run For It Island): ** Super Mario 2D World - World B - 3 (Boom Boom Final Missile): ''What makes this level special from the other ones is how it's formatted like a Boss Level. This level slightly harder than it's successor and ends with a one on one confrontation with Boom Boom, but with more harmful obstacles to the player. This level also contains a handful of bullet bills probably a reference to the tittle. Like every other subsequent B level this level was placed in "Best Sections". This level is also noteworthy for being in a different style than that of the other levels in the series. This is also the last level Froggie06855 made before his hiatus. ** '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - ♛' (King Bowser Last Stand): * Bonus Levels: ** Super Mario 2D World - World A - ✰ (Super Challenging Doors): ''While not as hard as the predecessor this level is very challenging. All four goals contains a hard implication of an aspect of Mario. Door 1 focuses on speed and platform. The second one focuses more on speed and enemies. The third one is a diffuclt rematch agianst Boom Boom and the final one involves a bunch of diffucult enemies. The great thing is after each door (with two exceptions) the user can gain another power up. This level was placed on the "Good Section" and is Froggie06855 least favorite level. ** '''Super Mario 2D World - World B - ✰' (Still in Productions): ''According to Froggie06855 the level is on 12% done. '''Happy Holidays' Concept: '''A series based around holidays that Froggie06855 plans on making one day. '''Profile music service Since Pouetpu removed the "object" tag (embed HTML), which provided users to put YouTube videos and use them as music, Froggie06855 wanted to help all userssearching for another way to put music. Finally, he now offers the possibility to add a profile music (by just asking him he can) transform YouTube videos into "audio" HTML codes on his own puu.sh account, making him the second user who offers this possibility (Popthatcorn14 offered this service before). Relation with other users Friends and allies Froggie06855 is mostly known by his comments on new users profiles, inciting them to add him inorder make a good friendship with them. However, according to this user, this is some of his closest friends: * Oomphalapompatronium * M2RaqadNova * Mario Blight * Luigi Master 999 * Productions005 * AwesomeCJ * M2raqadNova * Markeyruiz97 * Nintendo3DSForever Enemies and adversaries Froggie06855 had had some bad relations with some other users, however, all those relations have been resolved & fixed. Actually, he currently has no enemy on the website. Trivia * According to this user, he hopes to be a moderator in 2016. * Even being a relatively new user, yet he has over half of a 100 f/fs * He initially preferred SMF1 to SMf2, however, this changed and is he's now furious at SMF1 engine * He was on hiatus during his nomination on the 2014 PG Awards, causing him to miss it. * He finds the concept of Level Critic stupid as he believes there just regular reviewer just much harsher. * He has a YouTube account, with nearly 400 subscribers. * His favorite made level is his Yoshi IslandYoshi Island one which is also his second most popular. * He finds it ironic that instead of fixing the site Pouetpu omitted music during his return. * He has asked 09dhowell to change his status more than five occasions until settling for his current one Category:Users